There Are Better Cures For Insomnia Than Warm Milk
by mokimik
Summary: What happens when you can't sleep because you are having trouble with not thinking about a certain person? And what happens when that certain person can't sleep also? used the song 'Magic Works' from GOF for it.
1. Tonks

_So, this song was originally written for the Goblet of Fire and then of course for Ron and Hermione during the Yule ball…. But did you ever notice that it could also refer to Tonks and Remus? Well, In case your answer is yes, than you have the same twisted mind as I have! Congratulations!_

_Oh, and I of course own Harry Potter, and this song……._

_If you believe that, then your mind is obviously too twisted!_

Everything was quiet in Grimmauld Place. After a long day of moving back to the original Headquarters, most of the Order was getting their well-deserved sleep.

But not everyone. In the room that had belonged to a certain guy with the nick-name Padfoot, a witch was lying in bed. She couldn't sleep.

Perhaps it was because of the busy day that now lay behind her.

Or the fact that she had tripped more than helped, and that her knee still felt weird from the last time, just after dinner.

Or the fact that the house had belonged to a certain guy named padfoot, and that he was now dead.

Or the fact that there was also another certain guy in this house. And that she liked the guy, and he liked her, but was too scared to commit himself. He had admitted that he liked her, and she had felt some hope a few days ago at Dumbledore's funeral, but no sooner than later, he had backed out again.

She sighed. Looking for the reason why she couldn't sleep was obviously not going to help.

She sat up and turned, so that her bare feet were touching the splintered floor. Maybe she should just get some warm milk in the kitchen, or else sit by the fire for a while. She knew that if she could stare into the fire long enough, she would feel sleepy at some point and maybe would get some rest on the couch. With a glass of warm milk before that, her plan would be foolproof.

As silently as she could (which means careful enough that she wouldn't tumble over the troll-leg, but loud enough that you could hear her walking over the creaking stairs,) she descended and went to the kitchen. The kitchen table wasn't there; that one probably still stood at the Burrow. Tomorrow, they still had some work to do, the main reason why she had stayed this night. There were some stools, and in the corner stood a couch, which they would eventually bring upstairs. The place looked bigger without the table. She looked at the fireplace, but it was empty, so she decided to make some warm milk. The Muggle way. That would give her something to do, and besides, warm milk made in the Muggle way was better anyway.

With her head in the refrigerator, the witch didn't notice that someone else was entering the kitchen. The same guy who was one of the reasons she couldn't sleep.

He did notice that there was someone there. He tried to leave the kitchen immediately, but forgot about one of the stools that was between him and the door. Because everything had been so quiet a moment ago, the noise the stool made seemed to be extremely loud.

She let out a yelp; in her haste to see who made the noise, she had forgotten that she had her head in the fridge and her skull had made hard and painful contact with the appliance.

"You!" she gasped, once she finally saw who was there.

While she was rubbing the back of her head, she was also standing in a fight position, a spoon in her hand, as if it was a wand.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he stammered. "I couldn't sleep . . . and . . . well, a glass of warm milk works wonders . . ."

She smiled and held the milk up. "Two souls, one thought…" Then, realising what she had said, she turned around to put the milk in a pan.

"Would you like some?" she asked without looking.

"Yes, please," Remus said. Surprised, she turned around to see Remus looking as surprised as she did. He probably hadn't expect that answer from himself either.

While she was making the milk hot, and asked herself why Remus would have said 'yes', she heard Remus walk to the radio, to break the deep silence that had fallen between them. He turned it on, with the sound so low that you could barely hear it.

_And dance your final dance  
This is your final chance  
To hold the one you love  
You know you've waited long enough  
_

As soon as they both heard the first words, she stiffened a bit. _Great,_ she thought. _Just one of those songs I just don't want to hear now._ She didn't dare look at Remus. It would make her do one of two things: scream at him or cry, and she didn't want to do either, because she had done enough of both. She screwed up her face to prevent crying, and without doing it on purpose, her hair slowly changed back to a dull, depressing, mousy brown.

_  
So, believe _

_That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of bein' hurt  
Don't let this magic die  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes  
_

When the refrain was over, she suddenly felt two hands on her hips that weren't her own. She turned around, and without saying anything to each other, they took each others hands and slowly danced to the rhythm. She didn't ask any questions: this could continue forever and she would be happy . . .

_  
And make  
Your final move  
Mmm, don't be scared  
She wants you to  
It's hard  
You must be brave  
Don't let this moment slip away_

_  
No, believe _

_That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid of bein' hurt  
No, don't let this magic die  
Ooh, the answer's there  
Yeah, just look in her eyes_

_  
_Their bodies slowly came closer, and before she knew, she was standing in Remus' arms. She looked up to see that he was smiling, with a little twinkle in his eyes. She smiled back and put her head on his shoulder.__

And don't believe that magic can die  
No, no, no, this magic can't die

They were now slowly circling around. _This was perhaps the nicest feeling ever_, she thought.

How wrong she was.

_  
So dance, your final dance.  
'Cause this is, your final chance._

When the song ended, she saw that he had moved away. Not to shake her off, however. His face came closer to hers and they finally, finally kissed. It was soft and sweet and just as she had imagined that it would be. She didn't ask for more: she knew that he would want some time. Instead, she lay her head back on his shoulder, and they slowly swayed in the same rhythm as before, although the song had changed into something more rocky.

And it took them a very long time to notice that the milk had boiled over and was now softly dripping on the wooden floor.


	2. Remus

A guy was lying in number 12, Grimmauld Place. To be more exact, he lay in the bed that had once belonged to the father of his best friend.

But that was not the reason why he couldn't sleep.

Nor was it the fact that this chamber had a draught.

Or the fact that it had been an exhausting day, moving the Order back to Grimmauld Place (this particular reason actually pointed more in the direction of why he ought to be sleeping, not why he wasn't).

It probably had something to do with one of the members of the Order.

A female one.

A girl, who had tried to 'help' the whole day with moving, but only seemed to make things more exhausting.

_This is really not helping. I wanted to fall asleep, not stay awake_, he thought and turned around in his bed again.

He heard the stairs creak a bit, but it was probably just the house settling. After you've spend your whole day with putting anti-everything spells around the house, you wouldn't think it was a burglar either.

The creaking stairs did, however, bring an idea to his mind.

_Maybe I should get some warm milk. That always makes me sleep when being a werewolf gets to be too much . . . _

Only half realising what he was doing, he put his slippers on, and walked out of his room.

As he descended the stairs, he heard that someone was rummaging in the kitchen.

He walked in and saw a person in a nightshirt, with her head in the fridge.

_No, not her . . ._ He really wasn't comfortable around her right now. (_When was I ever,_ his conscience asked) He should leave the kitchen immediately. She still hadn't seen him. The hot milk was clearly not an option now.

But fortune was not with him. As soon as he turned around to walk away, he forgot about the chair, standing between himself and the door; it fell with a loud BANG on the floor, causing the woman with her head in the fridge to yelp from pain. Apparently, she had bumped her head.

"You!" Tonks gasped. He couldn't see if she was sad or happy to see her.

It was very hard not to laugh at her. In one hand, she held a spoon in the same position Aurors are taught to hold their wands. With the other hand, she was rubbing the back of her head, where her hair stood up in the most difficult angles possible. He also noticed that she still looked beautiful.

"Sorry," he managed to get out. "I didn't mean to scare you. I couldn't sleep . . . and . . . well, a glass of warm milk works wonders . . . "

Inside, he was blaming the stool. Why did it have to be there? Now it would be much harder to get away from her, partly because Tonks knew what she wanted and she wasn't going to let it slip away again, and partly because he had felt after the death of Dumbledore that he wanted to be with her too.

Tonks smiled and held the bottle of milk up. "Two souls, one thought . . . " Then she suddenly turned around, to pour the white liquid in a pan.

"Would you like some?" she asked after a bit of silence.

"Yes, please." The words came out before he knew it and he saw that she had turned around and looked surprised. _You see? This is what you get when you can't hold your emotions: your tongue slips! Stupid! stupid!_ He heard his brain scold at his heart, but at the same time, really didn't care that his brain didn't agree. Weird feeling . . .

Tonks had turned around again, probably to look after the milk. He felt the silence around them grow heavy.

_We need some music,_ he thought and walked to the radio to put it on.

The moment he had done so, he almost cursed. He knew this song too well to find it the right song for this moment.

_And dance your final dance  
This is your final chance  
To hold the one you love  
You know you've waited long enough  
_

He saw her stiffen a bit after the first few words. It looked like fate was teasing them. But at the same time, the music made him calm, and determined. He saw that Tonks changed her hair back to a mousy colour brown. _That must mean that she absolutely hates the fact that this song is playing while I'm here_, he thought.

_  
So, believe _

_That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of bein' hurt  
Don't let this magic die  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes  
_

But suddenly, he saw it crystal clear. She liked him, he liked her. Tonks had been right all along. When people like each other, nothing else matters. All the worries of him being too old and a werewolf seemed to float away, and without knowing what he did, he walked to her and placed his hands softly on her hips. Tonks slowly turned around, her face filled with hope. He took her hands, and slowly started to dance.

_  
And make  
Your final move  
Mmm, don't be scared  
She wants you to  
It's hard  
You must be brave  
Don't let this moment slip away_

_  
No, believe _

_That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid of bein' hurt  
No, don't let this magic die  
Ooh, the answer's there  
Yeah, just look in her eyes_

_  
_Their bodies slowly came closer, and before he knew it, she was standing in his arms. He saw her looking up and smiled: her eyes twinkled softly in the kitchen light and she had the most amazing smile. Without saying anything further, she placed her head on his shoulder and continued dancing.

_  
And don't believe that magic can die  
No, no, no, this magic can't die_

They were now slowly turning around and he had never felt this comfortable, this safe, in his whole life. How stupid he had been this past year! Why had he ever thought that this wouldn't be good?

_  
So dance, your final dance.  
'Cause this is, your final chance._

He pulled her of his shoulder and looked at her warmly, his smile still on his face. Tonks was looking uncertain, as if she didn't know what would come next.

She didn't have to wonder any longer.

He put his face closer to hers and they finally, finally kissed. A moment he had longed for, without even knowing it. He lost himself in her, but when he pulled away the uncertainty about everything rose in his heart again. Tonks however, lay her head on his shoulder again, and slowly, they started dancing again. He didn't notice that the song had changed. He didn't even notice that the milk was boiling over, or that the sun was slowly rising in the east.

What the other Order members did notice the next morning was the softly playing radio, the black puddle in a pan that was once milk and two people on the couch entwined, finally sleeping.


End file.
